His Own Personal EMD
by YouHaveLovelyHair
Summary: This is the unabridged version of Chapter 22 of my story Consequences. It can be read as a stand alone or with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading.


**A/N THIS CHAPTER GETS AN M RATING FOR FLUFFY PORN (hmm, can you have fluffy porn?). Anyway, I'm not overly happy with it. I don't think I'm very good at writing the pervy stuff but I don't think its too explicit (which is why its still fluffy!). Its sort of Playboy meets Mills & Boon and I'm not sure it works. Anyway, please tell me what you think. If you don't like it I'm happy to re-write with the mucky stuff taken out! :-)**

* * *

><p>The bedroom was large, in keeping with the rest of the flat. But it had a much cosier, homely feel. Two of the walls were painted white, like the rest of the flat, and one wall was decorated in a dark blue wallpaper which made the room darker and smaller and much less formal as a result. The room was dominated by the large wooden-framed bed, with bedside tables either side, immaculately made with dark blue coverings and a book laid on one pillow. It may have been large enough for around six people but it was low and didn't look all that comfortable. Jess gave Becker a curious look and he shrugged, realising her question without her having to ask it.<p>

"When you've slept in some of the places I've slept in, you can no longer do soft and comfy," he told her flatly.

She smiled briefly and tugged on his hand leading him further into the room.

The last wall was fitted with wardrobes, white, simple, with no mirrors but large enough to hold even her extensive collection of clothes and shoes. Jess nearly squealed in delight and would have flung open the doors to look inside if she hadn't checked herself at the last minute.

By the window, which also overlooked the river, was a large green leather armchair which actually had an overlarge cushion in it - something she had decided, from her earlier observations, that Becker did not own. The leather on the chair was old and worn and she guessed, correctly, that it had probably been his father's.

There was carpet underfoot, soft cream, which, unlike the rest of the hardwood flooring in the flat, was sumptuous and soft and her heels sank deep into the pile. Jess could imagine laying in its thick softness, feeling its warmth between her toes and fingers.

She pulled him over towards the bed as she spied the holdall containing the medkit next to one of the bedside tables.

"Sit down and take your shirt off," she ordered as she bent to retrieve the holdall.

Becker sat on his bed and grinned at her back. She clearly hadn't realised the connotations of what she had said and it had been a long time since a woman had told him to take his shirt off so abruptly.

He began to unbutton it and then shrugged one arm out but had decidedly more trouble with the left arm. He needed to twist to remove the shirt from around his back and down his arm and that made him wince and hiss as his stitches pulled painfully.

Jess turned around and placed the holdall on the bed. She smiled as she watched his discomfort.

"Here, let me." she told him and climbed onto the bed, next to him. She reached up to pull the shirt off by the collar and her fingertips grazed his neck and collarbone as she did so.

Becker felt lightning zip through his veins at her touch; his heart pounded, his head became fuzzy and every muscle ached for her touch. Just like an EMD blast, he thought oddly, with a smile. He remembered how he felt that first time Matt had shot him with the EMD: the headache, the dizziness, the burning limbs and aching muscles. Yep, that's how it felt to be touched by Jessica Parker. She was his own personal EMD.

She looked at him as she realised he had become very still and noticed the odd smile on his face. But he didn't say anything, so she didn't pry. Instead, she picked up the medical scissors and began to cut through the bandages - cutting them was much easier that trying to unravel him. She removed the bandages and then the gauze dressing that covered his stitches. As it came away she tutted.

"You really need to take better care of yourself, Captain Becker," she chastised him gently, noting the red rawness of the wound that could have been prevented if he had just bothered to have the dressing changed more frequently.

He turned his head to the side and regarded her for a moment.

"Why, when I have you to take care of me?" he murmured softly, enjoying the blush that crept up her neck.

Dropping her eyes she cleaned his wound carefully, trying not to be aware of his shirtless appearance. Her fingers were less dexterous than usual as she struggled to keep her hands from shaking. _For heaven's sake, you're being ridiculous!_ she scolded herself and huffed slightly. Becker frowned, hearing her sigh, but she was too involved in her task to notice.

She removed another piece of gauze from the medkit and some more bandages, then contemplated how she was going to hold the gauze in place and wrap the bandages round him at the same time. She placed the gauze over the stitches then took his hand in hers. He looked round at her in surprise but she didn't look up. She moved his hand onto the gauze and pressed.

"Hold here, please," she instructed and Becker nodded.

Jess shuffled round on the bed to sit behind him, then began to wind the bandage around his torso to hold the dressing in place. Once she had done two complete rounds, she used the medical tape to stick the bandage in place.

"You can let go now," she told Becker and he complied immediately but dropped his arms.

She huffed and pushed his arms back up, her hands on his triceps.

"Keep your arms up or I can't finish this!" she complained.

Becker frowned but kept quiet, unsure as to why her mood had changed.

Jess finished the bandaging and taped it firmly in place. He sat there, arms in the air, for a moment before Jess giggled.

"You can put your arms down now," she told him, her mood a little lighter now he was half covered again, albeit by bandages. She packed the medkit away and then sat there staring at the back of his head. He moved slowly, rolling his shoulders as if he had cramp. She watched the play of his muscles under his skin and couldn't help herself.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, fingers kneading into the skin, her thumbs either side of his spine. Becker groaned loudly and she repeated the movement, digging her thumbs between his spine and his shoulder blades. Becker groaned again and tipped his head forwards slightly. Smiling, she moved her hands to his neck and rubbed her thumbs from the top of his spine to his hairline.

"Ah, Jess, that's good," muttered Becker, his voice deep and thick.

Jess giggled and pressed a kiss to his neck, just under his ear. She heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his whole body stiffen under her hands and decided to continue before she lost her nerve.

She danced kisses across his neck as she trailed her hands over his shoulders. She moved from behind him, to beside him, and where her hands led, her kisses followed. Becker was completely immobilized. His body refused to work. His arms remained stuck to his sides, his hands refused to reach out and push her away, as he knew they should. By the time she appeared in his line of vision, his breathing was loud and rapid, almost panting, but all he could do was eye her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he questioned softly and she grinned at him mischievously in response. This only heightened his anxiety - or was it excitement? _She wouldn't, would she? She couldn't, could she? She wasn't going to…? Oh my God!_

Jess wiggled herself onto his lap, her knees either side of his hips, her short red skirt showing far too much of her thighs. She stroked his face gently with her hands then pressed her mouth against his insistently, demandingly, sucking on his lower lip.

Becker lost all reason. His hands automatically found their way up her thighs to her waist as her hands moved around into the back of his hair and pulled, hard. He yelped, opening his mouth, and she took the opportunity to tease him with her tongue. She heard him growl at the back of his throat and his hands left her waist, pushing up inside her sweater to capture her breasts in her incredibly lacy bra. His large thumbs rolled hard over her nipples and this time she groaned with pleasure. She dragged her mouth from his and arched her back pressing herself against his hands. He grinned, then trailed one hand up the side of her neck, into her hair, bringing her head forwards to look at him. His hazel eyes, now dark with lust, met her wide blue eyes full of surprise and wanting. Her breath matched his, rapid and noisy, as he pulled her head back down to his and kissed her fervently, both hands now entwined in her hair.

He felt her fingers trail their way down his torso, across his abs, to fumble with his belt buckle. Coming to his senses, just for a second, he broke the kiss and caught her hands in his. His eyes searched hers questioningly. If she did this, there was no going back. Was she sure?

Her eyes held his, and she smiled, slow and languid. She pushed his hands away and continued her work on the buckle. She knew what she was doing, thank you very much!

He let her fingers unbuckle his belt and then the top button on his jeans. His breath caught in his throat as she continued down. She lifted her head and grinned at him, one eyebrow raised and he caught her silent communication: button fly, not zip! He grinned back at her, then gave into another groan as she continued to unbutton, her fingers every now and then coming into contact with the jersey fabric of his boxers. His desire for her was becoming more evident by the minute and he was almost sure she was brushing her fingers against him deliberately.

Once unbuttoned, she shifted off his lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. She glanced up at him. "Lift your bum," she ordered with a huge grin and blushed.

He raised an eyebrow high, but complied, one cheek at a time, as she yanked his jeans down to his knees. Becker discovered that he liked having her between his legs as he intently watched her tease his jeans over his feet. But he wasn't ready for what she did next.

She tickled her fingertips up the inside of his calves to his knees and followed her fingers with her tongue, eliciting a loud moan from Becker as her fingers and tongue burned his skin. She rested her head on his knee and grinned at him and he contemplated, just for a second, what he would do to her to wipe that grin of her face, before she tortured him some more by trailing feather light kisses up the inside of his thigh. Becker growled again as fireworks exploded in his groin, his head went fuzzy and he had to lean back on his elbows to prevent himself from collapsing flat on his back on the bed. She stood over him now, not touching, just looking as the wave of desire rolled over him and his eyes closed. He just had enough awareness to know she was watching him. Catching her off-guard, he sat back upright suddenly and pulled her back onto his lap. She squealed with surprise and delight and squirmed against his hardness. With his eyes open, he kissed her roughly, watching her reaction. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed and she moaned softly. Without breaking the kiss, his hands began to explore her body and he enjoyed hearing her soft cries of pleasure against his mouth.

She pulled back and just sat there for a long moment staring at him. He stared back, now worried he had gone to far, but then she smiled and raised her hands to unbutton her sweater. Becker enveloped her hands with his between her breasts.

"My turn," he whispered hoarsely. She dropped her hands to her sides and allowed him to unbutton her.

Becker's fingers fumbled with the oh-too-tiny buttons. His fingernails were short and blunt and his fingertips too large to get a good grip on the delicate pearls. He roared in frustration and pulled the sweater apart, buttons flying across the room and clattering like frozen peas against the wardrobe doors, followed quickly by the garment itself.

Jess gasped in surprise but, before she could get angry about the demise of her sweater, Becker pulled her forwards and captured her breast in his mouth, delighting in the feel of the soft lace and hardening nipple on his tongue. Jess arched and mewled. Becker sucked again, hard and again Jess arched and cried out with pleasure. His hands unhooked her bra and he pulled it from her breasts with his teeth. Seeing her naked, round, soft breasts, the nipples dark and swollen from his mouth, made his cock jump against her. Feeling the movement, Jess giggled and ground herself against him.

"No giggling," muttered Becker before lapping at her nipples and running his hands down her ribcage to the waistband of her skirt. She bucked her hips and covered his hands with hers, showing him how to undo her skirt. The skirt was undone by way of a hidden button and Becker prepared to raise her hips to lift her out of it when she murmured "Just pull," against his ear.

He pulled and the wrap-around skirt came away in his hand, revealing her teeny tiny almost not there lacy knickers. Becker discarded the skirt in a split second and his hands smoothed up her thighs and across the softness of her bum, making her raise herself up slightly in response. With one hand settling on her hip, he moved the other one gently between her legs, feeling her heat against his fingers. He stroked her through the lace of her knickers and this time Jess purred.

Becker stopped dead, astonished by the sound. Their eyes met and Jess blushed under his look of wonderment. Holding her eyes hostage, Becker stroked her again with slightly more pressure this time, and enjoyed watching her response as much as he relished feeling her desire against his fingers. He tugged frantically at her knickers and finding her nerve again, Jess stood up between his legs and wiggled, teasingly, pushing the underwear down her legs to her shoes and stepping out of them before languorously kicking them across the room. She stood in front of him, naked, blushing and a little embarrassed by her boldness but the look on his face, the pure animal wanting in his eyes, reassured her that he liked what he saw. He began to remove his boxers, exposing his erection to her gaze and she smiled salaciously. Dropping to her knees again she helped pull his underwear down his legs and flung them in the general direction of her knickers before tracing her hands in small circles up his thighs. Becker groaned and shuddered as she neared his cock with her fingertips, then thought his heart would stop beating as he felt her tongue encircle the head.

She grinned up at him from his groin, her hands on his thighs, his cock in front of her face touching her lips, her eyes huge and dark and he thought it was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen. As much as he wanted her to suck him right now, he knew he wouldn't last long if she did, so he gripped her under her arms and pulled her back into his lap. Jess squeaked and reached down to remove her baby blue heels but Becker stopped her with his hand around her wrist.

"Leave them on," he murmured with a smile and then turned his attention back to her breasts, sucking one nipple and rolling the other between his finger and thumb.

Jess moaned and arched towards him and at the same time dropped her hands between them to grasp his cock firmly. Becker growled into the soft skin of her breast and she pulled on him eliciting more deep sounds from his throat.

Becker dropped his hand to hers and rubbed, feeling her wetness and heat against his fingers. Gently he pushed his fingers deep into her, his thumb rubbing hard against her making her squeal again. She moved her hips against him rhythmically, her hands still firmly teasing his cock. He captured her lips with his and kissed her so deeply that Jess thought his tongue and his fingers were going to meet in the middle of her body.

"Becker!" she gasped. "Please!"

He gently removed his fingers and encircled her hips with his hands. Still kissing her, and with her hands still around his cock, he guided her hips onto him.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled back to look at him as he entered her. Heat flooded her cheeks as she enveloped him in her warm wetness, surprised by the incongruity of the soft hardness filling her and delighted by the unreserved pleasure of that moment, shining from her face and reflected in his.

He lifted her hips slightly and then pressed her back down on him again, surging inwards and making her cry out softly. Picking up his rhythm she moved on him, slowly at first and then with more vigour. His eyes widened as he watched her breasts bounce and, unable to help himself, he buried his face in their softness.

She gripped his hair, guiding his mouth to her nipples, where he sucked and lapped gently, then harder, nipping with his teeth as the pressure built between them. Jess arched and mewled and cried out with pleasure as he sucked and increased her hip movements with his hands. Her fingers tugged on his hair, then gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin, causing him to moan and mutter inaudibly against her breasts. Pulling his head up by his hair, Jess pressed her mouth desperately to his, the tightening in her stomach letting her know she was close. She tipped over the edge with his name on her lips, shuddering and convulsing around him, arching and then raining kisses down his face and neck. Her delight was far too much for him and he pulsed inside her, grinding her hips down on him as he did so, coming as deep inside her as he could and growling her full name in ecstasy. As the throbbing subsided, he whispered her name again, running his hands up her back into her hair and pulling her head down for a long, sweet kiss, their bodies still joined together.

Exhausted, they fell back carefully onto the bed, rolling towards Becker's right so as not to pull on his stitches and lay there kissing and stroking each other gently until the pounding of their hearts subsided.

* * *

><p><strong>You see? Much too Mills &amp; Boon! And yes, Becker has a shoe fetish! :-D Please review and tell me how icky it was! I have a large dark rum &amp; coke with my name on it to calm my nerves! :-)<strong>


End file.
